Broken Sequel
by officialstories
Summary: This is the sequal to Broken please R&R
1. Chapter 1

"Come on CeCe help me with this project." Ty said.

"No Ty." CeCe said while laughing.

"Please CeCe." said Ty.

"Ok Ty I'll help." CeCe said.

"Yes!" said Ty.

They went upstairs into the Blue's apartment. They went into Ty's room. They worked on the project for hours. They finally finished 4 hours later.

"Thank God we are finished." CeCe said.

"Yes thank you Jesus." Ty said.

He hugged her. They were so close together. Ty leaned in and kissed her soft lips. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Ty I have a… I have a." That's all she said before she ran out of the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

"CeCe wait." Ty said as he ran after her.

Just then Rocky walked up as CeCe ran past her.

"Hey Ty." She said as she got into the apartment.

"Hey." He said.

"What's wrong with CeCe she looked like she was crying." She asked.

"Nothing Rocky just nothing." He said

~Later in the day~

"Hey CeCeBoo." Duece said.

"Hey Duece." She said

"Look Duece I have to tell you something." She said.

"Wait before you say anything let me do this." He said.

"CeCe I know we've been together for 9 months now and I just want to say it's been the best 9 months of my whole entire life." He said. He put a ring on her finger and kissed her.

"So what did you have to say to me" He said

"Oh nothing just nothing." She said

~Later in the day~

"Ty what is wrong with CeCe seriously she seems down lately?" Rocky asked.

"Ok umm sit down Rocky." Ty said.

"Ok." She said shakily.

She sat down.

"Look Rocky I know you're not going to like what I'm about to tell you." He said.

He whispered into her ear.

"TY! Whhhy would you do that?"

"I was in the moment." He said

"What about your best friend Duece?" She said.

"I wasn't thinking." He said

"You sure weren't thinking." She said

"You have to tell Duece." She said.

"I know Rocky." He said.

"No, like seriously Ty you have to tell him." She said

"I know Rocky I know I'm going to tell him later." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

CeCe got a call. It was Duece.

"Hey CeCeBoo." He said

"Hey Duece." She said.

"What you doing boo." He said

"Oh Nothing just Sitting outside of my house." She said

"Well can I come over?" He said

"Yeah you come on over I have to tell you something it's pretty serious." She said

"Ok." Duece said.

She hung up and sat there waiting on the stoop. Duece walked up.

"What's up CeCeBoo?" He said

"Umm Duece I have to tell you something very crucial to our relationship." She said

"What is it?" He said

"Ummm well I don't know how to say this do I'm just going to say it." She said.

"Well just say it." He said

"Well me and Ty kissed in his apartment.'' She said as she was on the verge of tears.

"You what?" He said as he hopped up from the stoop.

"Duece I'm sorry." She said as she got up to.

"No CeCe you've done this to me 2 times I'm done with you cheating on me. You think I throw I love you around like a ball? No, I don't CeCe and I really did love you but you did it this time." He said as he was about to walk away.

"Duece wait. I said I was sorry ok." She said.

"Sorry doesn't change what you did CeCe you know what you did when you did it. You know what? It's over between me and you." He said.

Ty walked out the building just then. Duece ran up the stairs and punched Ty to the ground and kept hitting him.

"You think you can just kiss my girl and get away with it did you? You were supposed to be my best friend but you go out and kiss my girl our friendship is over you heard me over." He said as he stopped hitting him.

"Duece !" Rocky said as she came out the house.

Duece then walked away from the apartments.

"Geez what's wrong with him." She turned to CeCe as she said it.

CeCe just looked at he friend and ran into her apartment crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Rocky's P.O.V

Rocky ran after her friend.

"What happened CeCe?" I asked

CeCe turned around.

"Ask your brother." She said as she went into her apartment Rocky followed.

"Well why did Duece run off like that?" I said

"You wanna know so bad me and Ty kissed and now me and Duece are broken up and Ty has a busted lip and a black eye." CeCe yelled

"Wait you and Ty kissed?" I asked surprised like she didn't already know.

"Isn't that what I said?" CeCe said

"Well sorry I just asked." I said

"Sorry Rocky I'm just frustrated." CeCe said

"Well what are you going to do?" I asked

"I… I don't know." CeCe said

"Well you need to find out before you go to school tomorrow." I said as she left CeCe's apartment up the fire escape.

Ty was home he looked horrible.

"Ty you look terrible." I said

"I know." He said while moaning.

"You should've never been playing smoochie face with Deuce's girlfriend." I said laughing

"Shut up Rocky." He said

"Well It's the truth." I said

CeCe's P.O.V

What am I going to do about this situation? I have to get Duece back.

~Next day at School~

Deuce's P.O.V

How could CeCe do this to me trice in a row. What am I'm doing not to please her? Was it my face? My hair? What is it? I was thinking to myself as I went to my locker.

Just then I saw CeCe coming my way.

"Duece we need to talk." She said

"We are talking." I said

"Yes we are but this is about something serious." She said as she came closer.

"Look if this is about Ty and you then I don't want to hear it we're broken up and that's it." I said

"But Duece we still need to work it out don't we?" She said

"No, when I say I loved you I wasn't playing but when you go and cheat two times in a row I can't do that CeCe I don't love you anymore." I said as I closed my locker and as she started crying.

"Well if that's how you feel then I guess I'll just date Ty then." She said while crying and running to the bathroom."

I knew I should've never done that because it hurt me to say I didn't love her when I know I do. I thought on my way to class.

~In the hallway at school~

Rocky's P.O.V

I saw CeCe run in to the bathroom and I followed after her.

"CeCe what happened?" I asked

"D…Due….Duece said he doesn't love me." She said while crying

"Well I'm sure he didn't mean it." I said

"Then he said I broke his heart." She said

"Well you did play smoochie face with his best friend." I said

"Ty kissed me he should be mad at Ty not me." She said as she was about to leave the bathroom.

"Well why don't you tell him that?" I said

"That's what I'm going to do." She said


	5. Chapter 5

Rocky's P.O.V

"What do you mean you will tell Duece that and he won't talk to you?" I said

"I'll figure it out." She said

Just then Ty walked up.

"CeCe can I talk to you?" He said

"Umm sure Ty." She said as she went with him.

CeCe's P.O.V

"So what do you want to talk…" I was cut off by a pair of lips. "Ty what are you doing?" she said as she pushed him off

"I really like you CeCe I don't care if Duece is my best friend." He said as he went in for another kiss.

"Wow Ty stop first I just got out of a relationship and second I love Martin Duece Martinez and I didn't know it till I lost him." I said as I started to walk away from him.

He grabbed me.

"CeCe he broke up with you I'm single date me." He said

"No Ty I love Duece." I said as I walked away from him.

Deuce's P.O.V

I have to talk to Ty and ask him why he did it. I thought to myself.

"Yo Ty wait up." I said as I ran to him.

"What's up Duece."

"I got a question why did you kiss my girl?" I said

"Because I'm in love with her but I'll stop because she's in love with you." He said looking hurt

"She is?" I said

"Yeah she's in love with you a lot." He said

"Thanks man I'll catch up with you later." I said as I ran off to find CeCe

"Yo Rocky have you seen CeCe?" I said

"No last time I saw her she was talking to Ty but I'll look for her with you." She said as she started walking with me.

"You look this way and I'll look that way" I said

I walked down the west wing and found CeCe right away coming out of the bathroom with a tear stained face. I ran up to her and kissed her passionately. She hesitated but then went with it. We broke it out of breath.

"Duece I'm so sorry I didn't mean to kiss Ty even though he kissed me and I just wanted to say Martin Duece Martinez I love you with all my heart." She said while crying.

"CeCe don't cry okay boo please don't cry I'm sorry for breaking up with you and jumping to conclusion okay just take me back." I said I was about to start crying now.

"I take you back Duece." She said moving in for another kiss

"Yes." I said while closing the gap between us.

Rocky walked up looking for CeCe.

"Duece I can'…" she turned around and walked away

I broke the kiss. "CeCe I love you I promise I will never break up with you again." I said

"Duece I promise I will never cheat on you ever again and I love you too."

We walked down the hall hand in hand.

"Awww you two made up." Rocky said as we walked out the school

I hope you all liked it this is my last chapter of the story. Thank you for reviewing it means a lot to me. Shout out to Ham-n-Cheese-Samich and TrinitylovesRoshonfreak for reviewing my story. I love you all

Peace,

BreeLovesDeCe


End file.
